1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a IR touch sensing and a infrared remote control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices with IR touch function include a plurality of IR emitters and IR receivers, these IR emitters and IR receivers increase the cost of the electronic device. Moreover, when user views the electronic device from a distance, the controls cannot be operated by using the IR receivers.